


The Quiet In-Between

by Mreeb



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, King Alistair, Nakenna Cousland, One Shot, Queen Cousland, even my fluff ends up kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mreeb/pseuds/Mreeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the daily pressures of ruling a kingdom, Alistair and his Cousland queen take a moment alone to comfort one another in a quiet conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet In-Between

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one-shot was originally posted on FF dot net on Sept. 30, 2012, under the same username as I use here. It takes place after the events of Dragon Age: Origins and Awakening.

Nakenna Cousland was in bed reading when her husband entered their room. Alistair Theirin was dressed casually, unrecognizable as king to the few in Denerim who did not already know him. Nakenna closed her book, marking her place with her index finger, and raised her eyebrows.

“Who’s this strange man in my bedroom?”

“Please,” said Alistair, his mouth curving into the beginnings of a smirk. “You’ve gone much longer than this without seeing me. You can’t have forgotten.”

“And why not?” said Nakenna. She kept her face straight. “I see all sorts of people during the day. Faces get muddled.”

“Well,” said Alistair, removing his shirt in preparation for bed, “here’s a hint. How many people could walk into your chambers uninvited and begin removing their clothing?”

Nakenna pretended to consider it. “Six.”

“Goodness, six?” exclaimed Alistair with a laugh.

“And I don’t recognize you as any of them. My husband won’t be pleased to know you were so forward.”

“And you?” asked Alistair. “Are you pleased?”

“Oh, I’m not bothered by a good show,” Nakenna replied while eyeing his bare chest. “I have seen better, though.”

Alistair gave an exaggerated pout as he crawled under the covers next to her.

“Better? Where did you see this fine example of a man?”

“I traveled with him throughout Ferelden,” said Nakenna wistfully. “We had many adventures, fighting darkspawn and demons together.”

“Was he very brave?”

“The bravest. Witty and charming, too.”

“Do go on.”

“He had hair the colour of straw and a stunning smile.”

Alistair grinned. “And what was his name?”

Nakenna looked skyward and heaved a melodramatic sigh. “Zevran.”

“Ha!”

Alistair threw his pillow at Nakenna’s head. She failed to dodge and, her mock sincerity broken, began to laugh.

“You nearly caused me to lose my page,” said Nakenna, her scolding ineffectual between giggles. She pushed the pillow from her face back into Alistair’s lap.

“You’ll forgive me if I’m not too broken up over it,” said Alistair.

“A woman’s allowed to tease her husband when he’s been absent late into the night without explanation,” said Nakenna. “Besides, you know me. It’s how I show affection.”

“Sorry,” said Alistair.

“Oh, no need to be,” said Nakenna, waving her free hand. “I needn’t know where you are at every moment.”

“I’m relieved you’re still awake,” said Alistair. “I hadn’t intended to be out so long. Were you waiting up?”

Nakenna shook her head. “I couldn’t sleep. Now, judging by your clothing, you were out on a low profile social call.”

Alistair nodded. “With your brother, actually.”

“Oh?”

“He’s been rather stressed lately.”

Nakenna sighed. “Don’t I know it.” Judging that this would not be a short conversation, she pushed a ribbon marker into her book and set it aside. “What about, however, I can’t quite figure.”

“A few things. Surely you can guess,” said Alistair. “He worries about you, for one.”

Nakenna looked startled. “Me? What for?”

Alistair gave her a look. “Love, _I_ worry about you.”

“Oh, don’t do that,” sighed Nakenna. “Why?”

“You must know why. You haven’t been sleeping well,” said Alistair. “I’ve noticed, and you admitted as much just now, albeit casually. You’re clearly concerned about a few things yourself.”

Nakenna shrugged. “Perhaps. Nothing that should be worrying you and Fergus.”

“Oh?” said Alistair. “Nothing? Talk of an heir, or lack thereof, has started. You and I both know how that will turn out.”

“Yes, and they’ll assume I’m barren when things don’t change. It’s inevitable, and so I don’t let that talk bother me.”

“I know you _try_ not to,” said Alistair. “And then there’s the assassins––”

“Assassin. Singular.”

“––after you––”

“After _us._ ”

“––and the attempt on your life last week.”

“Everyone knows that rulers who haven’t been the target of at _least_ one murder attempt aren’t doing their job.”

“Then there’s your discontent with the new cook.”

“Well, that’s fairly minor, in the grand scheme of things.”

“Your increasingly disturbing taste in formal gowns…”

“Oh, now you’re just being silly.”

“Orlesian fashions are no joke, my dear,” said Alistair, barely stifling a grin.

Nekenna raised her eyebrows.

“Fine, I made the last few up. But you get my point.”

“Yes, yes, all right,” sighed Nakenna, anxious for a change of topic. “You and Fergus have a _few_ legitimate concerns. But surely it’s not just me causing my brother stress. After all, Zevran led one of the first attempts on my life, and now he’s one of my closest friends. It all worked out.”

“That’s not exactly common, my dear.”

“Precisely my point,” said Nakenna. “Assassinations don’t tend to end the way they’re supposed to with me. Why worry about it?”

“Fair enough,” said Alistair. “And I suppose you are right about Fergus. He has other things on his mind too.”

“There’s that woman, Eloise,” said Nakenna, jumping on the conversation’s new focus. “Fergus has been seeing a lot of her lately. Whenever I bring her up, he avoids the topic.”

“Ah, yes, we did discuss her at length.”

“You dirty gossip,” said Nakenna. “Spill it all.”

“What’s there to spill?” said Alistair with a shrug. “She’s a war widow Fergus met in the Denerim market last month. They’ve gotten close.”

“How close?”

“They aren’t involved romantically, if that’s what you’re beating at,” said Alistair.

“I see.” Nakenna stared ahead thoughtfully. There was a brief pause before Alistair spoke again.

“How would you feel if they were?” he asked.

Nakenna frowned. “I don’t know.”

“He seems to feel like you want him remarried soon.”

“No,” said Nakenna slowly. “No, I don’t think so. I mean, I’ve sort of implied he should be open to…but no, it’s only been a few years. And Eloise is no Oriana.”

“No woman is going to be Oriana.”

“Yes, I know that, and so I shall never find any woman good enough for him.” Nakenna smiled sadly at Alistair. “That’s my job as his sister. Oriana wasn’t good enough for him either, back when they first met.”

“Well, he thinks you want him to move on.”

“No!” Nakenna frowned again. “Well, yes, but not like that. Move on with his life, not forget, not…it’s complicated. I just want him to be happy.”

“I don’t think a new woman is what’s going to do that just yet,” said Alistair.

“I know,” sighed Nakenna. “I didn’t mean to imply that. But having someone can help. Right now, all Fergus has got is me, and I’m so terribly busy all the time. He needs someone else.”

“Give him time,” said Alistair. “He can’t rush into anything. If it were me…Nakenna, what do you think I would do if I lost you?”

“Well,” said Nakenna, adopting a casually contemplative expression, “you’d be heartbroken for awhile, wondering what joy used to feel like and all that, then you’d sell all my clothing and buy a fancy warhorse with the coin, and _then_ you’d move on and meet some pretty young elf and cause _quite_ the kingdom wide scandal with her.”

“I’m being serious.”

“So am I,” said Nakenna. “I saw you eyeing up the stallion that Orlesian trainer brought through here the other day. I’m thinking anniversary present?”

Alistair rolled his eyes. “Now I see why people are annoyed when I deflect with humour. Look, what if it was you? What if you lost me tomorrow?”

“Well, I’d be heartbroken for awhile, and then I’d send a message to Zevran–”

Nakenna took another pillow to the face. She laughed, pulled the feather-stuffed obstruction from her vision, and saw that Alistair’s expression was one of mixed amusement and exasperation.

“Fine, fine, I do get your point,” Nakenna admitted. “I’ve always understood this. Fergus isn’t ready. I don’t even know if _I’m_ ready for Fergus to be ready. I miss them, Alistair. I didn’t just lose my parents that day. I loved Oriana, and Oren–– Maker, what I wouldn’t give–– I would fight single-handedly through another Blight just to bring back Oren for a day. I will never stop grieving them, not fully. But I know whatever grief I have is nothing compared to what Fergus feels.”

“I’m sorry.”

“So I do understand. He lost his wife. He lost his _son_. I’m not trying to force him into a new relationship. Not consciously, anyway. I just want him to find some semblance of happiness again.”

Alistair gently wrapped his arm around Nakenna’s shoulders, pulled her close, and kissed her forehead. She let herself be soothed by the steady rise and fall of his breathing and soft touch of his fingers in her hair. She placed her hand on his chest, closed her eyes, and rested there. It was a long while before Alistair spoke again in little more than a whisper.

“I’m sorry.”

Nakenna didn’t move. “You never have to apologize to me.”

“I’m sorry I can’t give you that.”

“You _do_ give me that.”

Alistair shook his head, certain that she didn’t understand. “I’m sorry I can’t give you that sort of family.”

“Alistair.” Nakenna sat up and looked him directly in the eyes. “You know I don’t feel that way.”

“I know.”

“There’s no blame here. I wish _I_ could give _you_ an heir, too.”

“That’s not what I––  _you’re_ what’s important to me.”

“And you to me. Understood?”

Alistair nodded.

“Good.” Nakenna settled back into his embrace. “You never have to apologize to me.”

“I know.” Alistair kissed her hair. “I love you.”

He felt her nestle closer.

“I love you too.”


End file.
